HADA POR ACCIDENTE asquerosos humanos
by USDALEY
Summary: Asegúrate de portarte bien con él…el pobre esta desolado, lo perdió todo con aquella mujer. Cúmplele sus caprichos eso es todo. Atte: Tsunade PD.No me jodas..!...es lo que me pasa por ser una jodida hada! TITULO Y FIC EDITADO DESDE EL 1 CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

**Jo jo jo! Bueno!... si nunca an leido esta historia esta previamente corregida por yo :3 **

**Agradezco la atención y los reviews camaradas y que viva el sasusaku**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son la obra maestra del kishi que si hace que quede en sasunaru, narusaku o si mata a sasuke… lo mato :3 hahha**

**Disfruen la lectura **

**Advertencia : Los personajes poseen actitud muy diferente sobretodo Sakura. **

**Capitulo I**

**Sakura**

El cielo siempre luce parcialmente hermoso, una de las razones por las que causa inspiración en las mujeres, es bello, azul, casi perfect…

-¡Sakura! mueve tus asquerosas alas acá en este instante-habló la viaje Tsunade.

Alejé mi vista del cielo y removí vencida mi rosado cabello de mi rostro. Agité mis transparente y diminutas_alas_ a la vez que arrugaba mis jades ojos.

Si, ya se lo que ustedes condenadas están pensando.

¿Alas? ¿De que cojones hablo?

Y no, no soy un fenómeno. Solamente una patética **reencarnación**, de una vida que hasta hoy pensaron era de fantasía.

En verdad… exististe las hadas.

Yo, Haruno Sakura, soy una de ellas.

No poseemos grandes diferencias en los seres humanos, a menos que cuenten nuestro diminuto tamaño, las alas en nuestra espalda y nuestras orejas punteadas como el monito del Nintendo ¨Zelda¨.

Una curiosidad sorprendente, es que cuando era humana no sabia que las hadas colocaban el rocío en el césped. Ahora que soy una… me levanto a las jodidas 4 de la mañana, con la brocha en mis manos, a rociar uno por uno el mendigo césped, un trabajo extremo y nada delicado, para un ser de nuestro escaso tamaño.

6 centímetros con 2 milímetros. Y según esto soy una de las más altas.

Me dirigí a hurtadillas con la vieja que me había llamado, se le veía enojada con su cabello dorado suavemente despeinado y refunfuñando cosas como ¨cretina¨ y ¨maldita¨.

-Tsunade-sama se lo juro que no e robado nada-le dije de rodillas rogándole que me creyera. Ella siempre me culpaba de las desgracias de la villa. ¿Y quien no? No por nada era la más cabrona de aquí.

-No te culpo por eso, ingrata-me levanté apenada por el ridículo que había hecho-Mas sin embargo si estas castigada- me dijo regañona con su mirada ámbar.

-¿Y ahora por que?-

-No hiciste tus tareas anoche-me dijo con el seño mas fruncido mientras movía de arriba abajo su pie derecho.-Además no tienes excusa niña, las otras me avisaron que te fugaste.-

Estupidas chismosas hijas de la coñ…

-¡Sakura!-

-Pero tengo explicación-

-No hay explicación niña, las rosas no nacen solas. Debías estar ahí sembrándolas y no durmiendo por donde se te pegue la gana -

Demonios, así que era eso. Es cierto, no planté las jodidas semillas, pero no me fugué… solo me sentía mal y me fui a casa sin avisar.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi castigo?-pregunte con la cabeza gacha.

No escuche respuesta, confundida eleve mi cara y pude ver la sonrisa socarrona y sus ojos ámbar brillando como el fuego. Joder, estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

Ahora viajaba cerca de un chorrillo de agua, a muchos kilómetros de mi lejana villa. Sostenía en mi espalda un pequeño bote con agua. En mi pequeña bolsa de tela tenia migajas de panecillos, y una que otra porción de deliciosas frutas.

Me ajusté mi sombrero de paja a la cabeza, y me subí mis mallones rallados hasta las rodillas. Hoy en día hacia mucho calor.

Ya llevaba 2 días viajando, y no sabia si mis pies iban a aguantar. Además volé unos cuantos kilómetros a mi destino, pero finalmente me cansé. Por desgracia somos pequeñas, y cada metro nos cansa más.

Las hadas _**driades **_somos pésimas en volar, mas sin embargo hacemos un estupendo trabajo en el jardín.

Mis orejas se centraron en un sonido extraño, deduciendo que era el motor de una camioneta me apresure para llegar mas aprisa a la orilla de la carretera, pues este seguramente dirigía hacia la ciudad.

Lo divisé lejano, y esperé impaciente a que llegara. Justo cuando estaba frente a mi me le monté en la cajuela, esperando las horas para poder llegar.

Ya estaba más cerca de la victoria, y más cerca del fin de mi castigo.

El castigo que me había puesto no constaba más que cuidar a un humano que al perecer estaba en sus peores momentos. Chasqueé la lengua molesta. No sabía que demonios hacía yo en esta situación, pues para eso nacieron los genios y locos curanderos.

No se si pasaron horas, el viaje se me hizo corto.

Ahora me resguardaba en los techos ajenos, cuidándome de las vistas humanas y de los pájaros hambrientos.

Abrí el pequeño mapa que enrollaban mis manos, y leí la dirección y después de tanto ajetreo me encontraba frente a una enorme puerta que parecía ser casi como un castillo.

¿Que mala dicha puede tener este hijo de puta si tiene en el jardín un invernadero y grandes lagos a su alrededor?

-Estupido desdichado-

Desde pequeña nunca e tenido un buen lenguaje, seguro que ustedes les llamó la atención. Aun siendo pequeña y aparentando ser buena… realmente soy una catastrófica perra.

Extendí mis alas para volar y oprimí lo que seguro era el timbre. Casi al instante escuché la tonada de la musiquita y apurada salí disparada metros atrás para cubrir mis oídos. Aquella infernal canción me estaba matando.

Justo cuando sentí que abrieron la puerta me escabullí entrando en su propiedad.

Supuse que el tipo pensó que era una broma, ya que le oí maldecir un par de veces desde la maceta donde yo me había escondido.

-¿Quién era?-voltee a mi derecha encontrándome con unos ojos color carbón, enmarcadas con unas suaves ojeras en su entorno y su largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta.

-No lo se Itachi- habló el otro tipo al otro lado se la sala.

-Tal vez era una de tus fans.-dijo Itachi divertidamente.

¿Fans?

¿Acaso soy la niñera de un famoso? Esto sin duda no me lo dijo Tsunade. La matare cuando llegue a casa, juró que la matare.

-Deja de estupideces, tal vez solo era un cabrón divirtiéndose-eso era mas lógico, sin pasar por desapercibido que aquel cabron al que se refería era yo.

Me escondí mas entre las hojas de la planta, acentuando mis ojos en la figura de esos dos que platicaban ajenos en un sumiso lugar.

Vi a Itachi primero, moviendo sus manos cuando hablaba y frunciendo el seño cuando el otro decía algo, y luego vi al otro individuo, e inevitablemente me sonroje.

Sus ojos negros eran calidos al verlos, su sonrisa era muy amena, tranquila y cariñosa.

No se porque quise vomitar. Se me hicieron feas ñañaras al verle la sonrisa blanca y reluciente al hablar con Itachi.

_Mariposas en el estomago._

**¡Jodidos refranes!** Uno no puede tener ese mugrero volar en el intestino grueso.

El viento que salía por la ventana acarició su cabello negro, que apuntaba en todas direcciones desafiando gravemente la física.

Volví a verlo, esta vez concentrándome en el short negro por debajo de sus rodillas y su polera de tirante grueso del mismo color.

-Sasuke-habló Itachi, dirigiéndose al hombre de mis sueños.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ino?-

Aquel nombre parecía como un acto de brujería, pues con tan solo mencionarlo la sonrisa de Sasuke se curvo y sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente.

Deje de verlo por momento, pues sabia que en cualquier momento, él se echaría a llorar. Aquel hombre que parecía fuerte y perfecto, estaba enamorado.

Y no, a pesar de lo que sentía dentro quería aparentar que no me dolía. Me di media vuelta para brincar a la ventana, intentaría huir de aquí y abandonar la misión que la vieja me había dado, y volver a la villa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estando en el marco de la ventana me gira a ellos suavemente, su rostro estaba contraído y su ceño bien fruncido. Me importo una mierda, extendí mis alas para partir pero la voz de él me conmocionó.

-Ino y yo terminamos-le oí decir.

Me quede sin palabras, ahora si que no entendía nada.

Volví a sacar mi cuaderno, di vueltas a las hojas y por fin encontré la nota de Tsunade.

_Lee con atención hada de pacotilla. El hombre que esta frente a ti Por el que segura y te a de valer una mierda esta pasando por una etapa de crisis. Y quien mejor que tú, pues se mas que bien que cualquiera otra hada estaría babeando por él._

_Solo te digo que lo trates bien maldita. Lo ah perdido todo con aquella mujer. Cúmplele sus caprichos ¡eh! _

_Y PD… ¡No me jodas cabrona!_

Esta es mi recompensa por ser una jodida hada.

**Hola mis lescotras! Si traigo nuevoo fic^^ ya se que deberia estar editando los demás, pero esta y mas ideas las tengo desde hace mucho tiempo ^^ espero y les guste que Sakura sea una hada, este fic traera lindas sorpresas a todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia si.**

**Contiene cambios notorios en la actitud de los personajes… en especial Sakura que tiene un muy mal lenguaje..**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Asquerosos Humanos II**

**Mala forma de conocerte.**

Tu mirada.

Fue algo que no pude borrar de mi cabeza en todo el transcurso de la mañana.

Tu sonrisa.

Fue algo que me estancó mientras pasabas la tarde viendo el televisor.

El hecho de ser tú, era algo que prácticamente me enamoraba.

¿Pero qué cojones digo?

Es decir tu mirada oscura da repulsión, tu sonrisa… tenías cilantro atorado entre los dientes… y el hecho de ser tú… me molestaba. Siendo Uchiha Sasuke me molestaba, y mucho.

Había pasado 3 días, y hasta éste día no había nada que se le ofreciera al repulsivo de Sasuke. Itachi por otra parte nunca estaba en casa, supongo que se la pasaba trabajando porque siempre llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada

Aún no le había dicho nada a Sasuke sobre mí, me daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener al verme.

¿Y si me aplastaba confundiéndome con una cucaracha? ¿Y si se burlaba de mí? ¿Y si se desmayara y le diera un ataque?

No se cual opción tomar, la mas segura es la primera. Recuerdo que una amiga llegó con los huesos rotos y alas pulverizadas una vez. Se lamentaba diciendo-¡Me confundieron con un insecto!- Y hasta la fecha sigue en el hospital.

De sólo pensarlo me tiembla el…

Me dirigí volando hasta el segundo piso y me metí a al cuarto de huéspedes. Estuve dentro del baño y preparé mi ducha con agua caliente en el lavabo. Ya una vez listo me quité las diminutas ropas y me sumergí en el fondo de el lava manos. Era divertido, pues para mí era como una gran alberca.

Agité mis manos en el jabón y me lo esparcí por el cuerpo y por mi rosado cabello. La espuma del jabón me permitió jugar con mi pelo. Una vez satisfecha quedé con un peinado de los años 80, Tan grande y redondo que me provocaba gracia verme al espejo.

Me quité la preocupación, y me puse a cantar canciones de Michael Jackson intentando bailar como él. Por supuesto que me caí un montón de veces, pero la diversión me quitaba el dolor de los 7 chichones que me había hecho. Para darle un mejor parecido al personaje levanté la punta de mi nariz con mi dedo simulándola a la de un cerdito.

Ahora si, era la nueva "Michaela Jackson."

Y comencé a jugar de esa forma, sin ninguna preocupación. En ese momento me sentí como una estrella.

Si no fuera por el _rechinido de la puerta_ seguiría bailan…do.

Giré rápido mi cuerpo hacia la puerta. Pude ver el rostro casi demacrado de Sasuke. Tenía sus ojos negros tan abierto que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Su boca formaba una perfecta "o" que si no fuera por ese gesto su quijada estaria desencajada hasta el suelo.

Lucía tan pálido, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer y morir en un desmayo.

Oh-oh…

Ahora si… estaba en problemas.

¡JODER!

-P-puedo explicarlo-le grité tartamudeando, intentando ignorar del porque su sonrojo y sus ojos evitandome. Vi como un dedo suyo me apuntaba mientras me observaba de reojo.

Giré mis ojos hacia mi cuerpo. Y oh kami, estaba desnuda. Enseñando mis diminutitos pezones al aire.

Con mis ojos llorosos y una torcida mueca busqué mis ropas de la vergüenza. Cuando las encontré me cambié de forma rápida y me senté a la orilla del lavabo.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse con cautelo. Seguro me miraba con repulsión. ¿Estará pensando en exterminarme en este momento? Me pregunté esperando el golpe con mis ojos cerrados y mis brazos evitando aquel contacto. Sin embargo éste nunca llegó.

-Que… que cosita tan mas extraña-me dijo de manera suave. Pude sentir su gran meñique blanco en mi rosada cabellera. Sentí repulsión.

-Quítame tu dedo de encima-le dije con odio. Él la quito de inmediato y vi entre mi rabillo del ojo una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Aparté mi vista de él rápido.

El hecho de que no hiciera escándelo y me tomara como algo normal, de una u otra forma me hizo sentir tranquila.

Que humano tan más extraño…pero eso no le quita lo jodido.

-¿Eres un hada?-me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Supongo que sacó la conclusión por mis cristalinas alas.

-¿No es obvio…cabron?-le pregunte de forma brusca agitando mis alas de manera veloz. Él sonrió.

¿Pero que jodidos le pasa a éste bastardo?

Luego de eso no hablamos durante un buen rato. Supuse que se sentía cómodo por la expresión que tenia, en cambio yo no. Así que termine hablando…

-No te preguntas ¿Qué cojones hago aquí o quien soy?-me vio determinadamente,dilantando su mirada oscura al verme.

-Justo te lo iba a preguntar-lo vi de reojo. Lucía pálido, supongo que _aún_ no creía en la fantasía.-Crei que esto es un sueño, del cual no puedo despertar-

-No estas soñando, soy increíblemente real-le dije cortante. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-…Demonios…-mascullo un par de veces mas y luego me volvio a mirar fija e impenetrablemente. -¿Y que quieres?-

-Es una misión-me miro sin entender, se paso sus manos desesperado en su cara y se dio muedo vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta..

-¿De que trata tu "misión"?-pregunto de espaldas, dando frente unicamente a la puerta, intentando huir.

-Realmente… no lo se-

-¿Cómo no vas a saber?-me enfadé. A mi nadie me grita…excepto Tsunade… Hace un momento el tipo era muy amable y ahora se pone a gritarme. El bastardo era bipolar.

-¡No lo se y ya! A mí sólo me dieron la orden de estar aquí y lo hicieron sin mi consentimiento-exploté, el seguía sereno- Lo dices como si quisiera estar en esta casa de porquería y cumplir los _caprichos_ de un tipo jodido y estupido-fue ahí donde me miró de forma cruel.-Verdaderamente… no quiero estar aquí.-

-Entonces vete-

-No puedo… es una orden, mas bien es un algo referente a una tal…Ino

De nuevo mostro debilidad, su espalda se encorbo y tomo entre sus manos el picaporte de la puerta

-Pero no tengo por qué cojones explicarte que hago aquí.-intente ser dura como antes y no afligirme ante eel. - Sólo dime que necesitas y yo te lo cumpliré.

-¿Me ayudarías a olvidarla?- se giro hacia mi, con medio rostro cubierto por una de sus manos y su unico ojos visibli brillando entre su flekillo negro.

Lo intentare-curvoo la orilla de su boca, sonriendo-Pero sobre tu hermano Itachi… el no debe de saber de mi existencia o seré eliminada. ¿Comprendes eso?-el asintió.

-Preséntate- ordenó, y yo tenia que obedecer..

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura, y soy una jodida hada. -pensaba retirarme pero me interrumpió.

-¿Porque eres una hada? Explícame tu vida. Todo. Quiero saber todo de ti porque tu eres en la que voy a confiar.-

Diablos… no puede ser. Este bastardo…lo mataré.

-Yo… yo era un humano-sus ojos negros se abrieron a mas no poder… vi abrir su boca para preguntar mas pero le interumpi.-Desgraciadamente fallecí en un accidente… y reencarné en un hada.-

-¿Qque?-

-Hmn… Te lo explicaré-

_A la edad de 19 años ya estaba graduada. La manera en que tomaba mis estudias era perfecta y no creo que hubiera alguien mas quien me pudiera superar. Por eso me gradúe primero que nadie en medicina._

_Y si, estaba feliz por estar en aquella sala con verdaderos doctores y verdaderos pacientes esperando a ser atendidos. Me sentía emocionada, hoy era la primera vez que atendería a uno._

_En ese entonces media 1, 65 metros de altura y pesaba unos 46 kilogramos. Si lo se… estaba regordeta._

_Di vueltas por el pasillo, no lo quería admitir pero estaba nerviosa. Esperaba que todo saliera bien._

_Dejé caer mis hojas al escuchar unos disparos. No me asusté demasiado porque pensaba que eran fuera del hospital. Lo único que escuchaba eran gritos y más balazos cada segundo más cercanos._

_Me di cuenta que el tiroteo era dentro del hospital, ahora si estaba asustada. Lo único que hice fue correr. Si, había actuado de una forma muy entupida lo sé._

_Al tercer paso me azotaron 3 balazos, todos en mis puntos vitales. Me deje caer al suelo acompañando a mucha más gente con muecas de dolor._

_Mis ojos comenzaron a fallar. Sabía lo que se esperaba. Pero Dios ¿Quien quiere morir a mi edad? Yo no me esperaba esto. No quería morir, me faltaba vida por recorrer._

_Fueron en mis últimos momentos que juraría escuchar unos suaves campaneos. De esos cuando Campanita les pone polvo de hadas para poder volar. Me sentí estupida pensando eso._

_Cerré mis ojos, y ya no desperté en mi mismo cuerpo._

_Me dijeron que habían pasado 3 años desde que desperté, pero me sentía rara. En especial sentía algo en mi espalda y juraría que antes de morir las plantas eran más pequeñas que yo._

_Lloré cuando me dijeron que había reencarnado en un hada. Y no lo supere hasta 1 año después._

-Y esa es mi historia Sasuke-le dije levemente viendo las puntas de mis pies.-¿No te parece patético?-

-No…-hubo silencio-Me parece perfecto-este bastardo…

-¿Pero que mierdas dices tacaño?-

-Sigues viva ¿No?- Preferiría estar en el cielo que atender problemas humanos siendo yo una diminuta y estupida hada.

-Odio las hadas…siempre las odié-

-Tal vez solo Dios quería que respetaras su papel, supongo que es tu castigo-

-Estupido-le dije cabeza abajo. El solo se rió.

-Me da gusto haberte conocido Sakura- me limite a ignorarlo-Desde ahora dormirás conmigo-

-¿P-pero que jodidos dices? Yo no pienso acostarme contigo ¡A-además estoy chiquita y no te va a caber!-

Cuando menos me lo espere el yacía en el suelo carcajeándose de manera quisquillosa golpeando el piso con sus puños. Algunas lágrimas risueñas comenzaban a aguarse en sus ojos. Me enfadé. Me baje del lavabo y lo pateé en la cabeza. Sabía que no le dolería pero aun así me desquité.

-¿De que te ríes cabron?-pregunté inocentemente.-Si no te dejas de reír te matare.- como si fuera posible.

-E-es que no pienso tener relaciones contigo-siguió riendo. Me estaba molestando- Solo dormirás en mi habitación… pero si tanto lo deseas puedes dormir en mi cama-me guiñó el ojo mientras volvía a reír-

-¡Estupido!-lo volví a patear.

-Ven vamos a mi habitación-me dijo extendiéndome la mano, yo entendí el gesto y me subí en la palma de esta. Sin saber porque sonreí de manera amistosa. Ahora que Sasuke me conocía, me sentía mucho más cómoda y tranquila.

-Desde ahora en adelante te bañaras en mi lavabo-me sonrió picaron mientras caminábamos hasta su cuarto.

-Eres un pervertido Sasuke- eel se echo a reir de nuevo diciendo comentarios que ni al caso.

Tal vez esta misión no era como yo esperaba…

Podría ser mucho mejor.

**Hola Sras lectoras ^-^ gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic. A Aquellas que me dieron el review de cumpleaños y que la escogieron como historia favorta.**

**Este ya es el segundo capitulo… después de este muchas pero muchas sorpresas habrasn ^^**

**Gracias… y si quieren que continúen solo lo tomo en cuenta con un review! No review=No historia..**

**Atte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recordemos que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero el fic es una idea completamente mia y avisen en un intento de plagio por favor.**

**OCC...Sasuke tiene una personalidad mas dulce que en el manga, y Sakura... simplemente es otra. Esa es la advertencia.**

**La protagonista de la historia es una "fantasia".**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Asquerosos Humanos III**

**Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad**

**PV SASUKE**

Envolví la gran caja que sostenía en mis manos y la coloqué justo a la orilla del sillón escondiéndola. Me acosté sobre él un rato a tomar posesión del control. Estaba cansado y me dolían los pies.

-Espero que le guste-dije encendiendo el televisor.

Había estado casi toda la mañana partiéndomela en buscar aquel regalo perfecto para la mujer. Y lo menos que me esperaba era que le gustara.

Y no sé porque lo hice, pero en un descuido dirigí mi vista hacia uno de los almohadones del sofá y logre captar lo que parecía ser un diminuto, colorido y agujerado al menos 3 veces, calcetín.

-¡Sakura!-grité sin lograr respuestas de ella. Entonces recordé que no había dicho las **_palabras correctas_** para que ella apareciera cuando no había nadie.

-Sakura… bo-ba…- aquel _código_ lo había inventado yo para fastidiarla. Y siempre lo conseguía.

De inmediato sentí su diminuta aura sobre mis hombros mientras la escuchaba mascullar palabras como "bastardo". Ese era su _lindo_ encanto.

-Llegaste temprano-escuché su fuerte voz cerca de mis oídos.

-No había mucho trabajo hoy-le contesté. Se sentó cómodamente en mi cabeza mientras peinaba mi cabello de forma brusca.-Sakura-la llamé.

-¿Qué?-siguió peinándome sin ponerme mucha atención. Supuse que se sorprendió cuando le mostré el pequeño calcetín en mi mano. Ella soltó una tímida y trabada carcajada acertando que sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Ha-hay ¿Pero cómo llegó ahí?-preguntó nerviosa arrebatándome la prenda de las manos.

-Solo imagínate que Itachi lo hubiera encontrado. ¿Qué excusa le daría?- estaba molesto por su irresponsabilidad.

-Ya no me regañes, no eres mi papá-me dijo jalándome el pelo.-Ya no habrá más ropa tirada…lo prometo.

-Bien-

Nos separamos bruscamente al escuchar el timbre. Sakura desapareció en un dos por tres. Me dirigí a la puerta cansado y fastidiado. Ya que no tenía tiempo de visitas y no sabía quién rayos podría ser.

-Sasuke-la voz de Naruto me inundó al abrir la puerta, haciendo que la pequeña ráfaga de aire por su velocidad moviera su rubio y desorientado cabello.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté molesto al notar como sus ojos azules se aguaron y una sonrisa zorruna apareció remplazándola después con una sonora carcajada, y de un segundo para otro yo ya me encontraba sujetándolo de cuello amenazándolo con mi mirada que transmitía estaba muy molesto.-¿Cuál es la gracia?-pregunté.

-T-tranquilo ¡baka!-respiró entrecortado apenas lo solté y sus pies tocaron el suelo.-Lo lamento, es que no sabía sobre tu-la sonrisa zorruna volvió haciendo que Naruto se viera más feo y espeluznante.-** ¡feminidad!- **un tic en el ojo.

Sin entender ni un tramo de lo que había dicho me dirigí molesto hacia el espejo más cercano, maldiciendo al escuchar las carcajadas de mi querido amigo.

Me horroricé. Iba a matarla.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que me habías hecho chonguitos?-le reclamé enojado. Sakura me sonrío conteniendo sus lágrimas y mordiendo sus labios en un intento muy fallido por no carcajear.

-No quería arruinar la sorpresa-Comencé a estirarme las ligas de mis chongos quejándome cada vez que la liga arrancaba uno de mis cabellos.- ¿No te gustó verdad?-sonrío de forma infantil.

-No-

-¿Y qué quería Naruto?- me preguntó aventándose a mi cama y jugueteando con su tutu rosado y esponjoso.

-No me dijo nada porque se moría de la risa. Tuve que correrlo-Sakura se rió.-No le veo la gracia.-

-Eso es porque eres un amargado-la mire de reojo, notando como ella miraba con seriedad el techo de mi alcoba.

Entonces la imagine ahí, en el mismo lugar y haciendo exactamente lo mismo, a excepción de que en la imagen que yo estaba pensando, ella era mucho más grande, de un tamaño razonable y proporcional. Y se asemejaba luciendo una de mis playeras con el signo Uchiha en su espalda. Negué la cabeza, omitiendo las estupideces de mis pensamientos.

-Prepárame algo de almorzar-le ordené masajeándome las sienes. Ella masculló palabrotas yéndose volando de mi cuarto.

Diablos ¿En qué estoy pensando?

.

.

**Sakura PV**

¿Quién jodidos se cree ese hijo de puta al estarme ordenando a preparar su comida? Si ya lo sé. Sé que tengo que hacer todo lo que él me diga. Pero es difícil hasta mover un sartén con mi tamaño.

Esto se complica demasiado.

Hace ya 2 semanas que vivo con Sasuke y siempre se queja de mi mal comportamiento. Realmente no recuerdo de cómo llegó mi calcetín ahí. Pero demonios, le prometí no ser descuida.

Dejé caer la cuchara al escuchar algo. Me asusté al sentir que algo tocaba mi hombro.

-Sakura-me voltee rápido encontrándome con _Karin_, una odiosa hada que no soportaba.

-¿Te mandaron?-le pregunté con fastidio. Ella atinó a sonreír con aquellos ojos negros y brillantes que se agrandaban un poco más gracias al aumento de sus gruesas gafas.

-No me tienen que mandar para ver tu trabajo.-Levantó la cuchara que se me había caído y me miró con sorna-Eres demasiado estúpida para esta misión. Realmente no creo que esto sea bueno para ti.-apreté los puños furiosa aguantándome las malas palabras que se guardaban en mi boca-Yo soy perfecta para este trabajo.- asumió acariciando su larga y roja cabellera una y otra vez.

-Si claro. Solamente lo dices para venir a putear con él ¿Verdad?, Claro como si eso fuera posible,-sonrei con sarcasmo y ella me envio una mirada retadora con fastidio- Idiota, olvidas la relación de tamaño entre él y nosotras , deja de ser tan zorra y ponte a trabajar zanahoria pelos necios de mierda.- Sonreí victoriosa al notar como ella fruncía el seño.

-¿Estas celosa?-negué con la cabeza.-Es obvio que Sasuke preferiría a una buena hada que a una mala hablada y chiclosa como a ti, Sakura-la iba a golpear de no ser por la gloriosa voz de Sasuke descendiendo por las escaleras. Karin desapareció en un _puff_.

-¿Estás hablando sola?-vi la risueña sonrisa de Sasuke, tan sólo eso bastaba para que yo pudiese relajarme. Él aun seguía viéndome de forma curiosa.

-Es un amigo imaginario.- le dije preparando su almuerzo. Escuché su sonora carcajada expandiéndose por la cocina.

-Ya tengo listo el regalo-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo sonreí fingidamente ante tal comentario.

Hace un par de días me dijo que quería comprarle un regalo a alguien especial. Supuse que era para la perra de Ino. Así que sólo atiné a apoyarle e ignorar el picor de mi estomago cada vez que pensaba en ella.

-Ven vamos a mi habitación-me dijo extendiéndome la palma de su mano.

-¿Y tu almuerzo?-pregunté frunciendo el seño subiéndome en la mano de Sasuke.

-Ya almorcé. Solo era un castigo-le patee un dedo mientras él apagaba la estufa.

En el casto camino estuvimos bromeando. Una vez abierta la puerta de su habitación vi un regalo de envoltura verde chillón decorado con un moño grande de color rosado.

-Acércate -me ordenó de forma dulce. Yo me dirigí volando despacio, inspeccionando el regalo que seguro era para Ino, cosa que no fue así.

Casi me desmayo al ver en la nota que aquel regalo era para mí.

_**Para**__: Sakura_

_Eres una tonta, pero una especial y de las que ya no hay. Gracias por este casto tiempo Sakura._

_Atentamente__**, Sasuke**_

Una amplia sonrisa en mi no tardó en aparecer. ¿Qué más podría decir? Estaba verdaderamente contenta. Hace mucho que no recibía un regalo. Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños.

-¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo-Sasuke estaba a lado mío. Sentando en su cama, me miraba con un brillo de felicidad.

Lo pensé unos momentos. Luego despedacé con ferocidad el papel verde y el gran moño encontrándome con una rosada y decorada caja. Como no pude abrirla yo solita Sasuke me ayudó. Al final reí como una loca.

-Eres un estupido-le dije riendo sinceramente contemplando la bonita _**Casa de muñecas**_ que tenía en frente-

-Era la mejor de la juguetería-me dijo orgulloso. –Esta cama tiene verdadero colchón-reí ante tal comentario.

Me volví a sentir feliz. Era uno de esos momentos que te sientes tan importante. Y sin darme cuenta mis diminutos labios fueron a parar en la suave mejilla de él. Sentí el ardor de sus sonrojadas mejillas y lo abrasé tiernamente.

-Gracias Sasuke-lo abrasé aún más fuerte- Realmente gracias-

.

.

.

Después de ese comprometedor momento con Sasuke todos los días fueron grandiosos. Cada semana venia y me daba un regalo. Recuerdo que me emocioné cuando me subí por primera vez en ese lujoso carro rojo de juguete a control remoto. Eran días realmente divertidos.

Me compraba de todo en aquella juguetería, desde pequeños accesorios de muñecas como vestidos lindos y peines, hasta camionetas, barcos y aviones de juguete. Aquellos momentos con Sasuke, en los que el tomaba el control remoto y me hacia _chocar_ una y otra vez…curiosamente eran inolvidables.

Todo estuvo bien durante un tiempo, supongo que tuvo que llegar algún día de tremendo fracaso. Fue en una de esas noches que me lo encontré llorando en su habitación. Sentí una presión fuerte en mi pecho y me abalancé hasta él tratando de calmar su llanto.

Pero no funcionó.

El muy estúpido la había ido a buscar… y la desabrida rubia lo volvió a negar y lo echó de su casa con terribles palabrotas.

Hija de perra.

Aun sin saber cómo era –y ni ganas tenia de hacerlo- la odiaba. Odiaba con toda el alma a esa perra que hacia llorar tremendamente al bastardo de Sasuke. Odiaba la forma en que él llegaba desde ese día a la casa con sus negras ojeras adornando sus opacados ojos.

La odiaba porque desde ese día Sasuke ya no quiso jugar más conmigo. Porque ya no sonreía tan amenamente y no me hablaba tan seguido.

La odiaba con toda el alma y de solo recordarla me hervía la sangre de frustración.

-Joder, como te odio perra-mascullé golpeando mis piernas. Apoyé mis codos en mis piernas afectadas y me senté en la orilla de mi pequeña cama.

-¿A quién maldices tanto?-la suave vos de Sasuke me asustó, me levanté rápido de mi cama para poderlo contemplar. Se veía cansado, tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados y su pelo negro curiosamente despeinado.- ¿Qué haces tan tarde despierta?-me preguntó acostándose en su cama.

Volteé a ver el reloj de su buró. Eran las 2:30 de la mañana. En ese instante me pregunté en donde se había metido él.

Me acerqué con cautelo, volando y merodeando lento alrededor de su cuerpo. Fruncí el seño al sentir en mis fosas nasales un repugnante olor.

_Alcohol._

-¿Por qué jodidos tomaste Sasuke?-él esbozó una sonrisa y atrapó una de mis alas con una de sus manos de una manera tan brusca que me hizo sentir como a un insecto. Me queje mentalmente ante del fuerte dolor que sentía.

-Eso no te incumbe-resopló en mi cara para que pudiera oler con mas intensad el olor a alcohol. Sasuke estaba borracho.

-Emborracharte no la traerá de vuelta-le dije débilmente liberándome de su mano. Sus ojos se opacaron con intensidad.

-Ya lo sé-murmuró. Ver a Sasuke tan mal no me gradaba para nada. Me molestaba ver cuando Sasuke lucia tan… patético.-Esto solo alivia mis penas y me hace olvidarme de ella-

-Eso no es una excusa Sasuke-dije unas palabras "mágicas" y de un momento a otro Sasuke se encontraba con su pijama azul arropado con las suaves colchas de su cama-Debes de ser fuerte. Debes demostrar que no eres un bueno para nada y luchar por lo que uno más quiere.-me vio con dulzura. Yo endurecí mi rostro-Hace 3 años me lamentaba por ser una jodida hada…-exhalé aire-Ahora lo agradezco por la oportunidad de conocerte.-

Su mirada se intensificó y pude notar una suave y ladina sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Yo seguía serena en mi lugar. Sin mencionar que estaba sonrojada.

-Gracias-me dijo tierno-Te prometo que mañana jugaremos con el barco en el estanque-bostezó después del comentario. Yo sólo sonreí aliviada.

Sasuke había vuelto… y eso no podía hacerme más feliz.

-Sakura-suspiró ahogadamente haciendo que toda mi atencion se centrara unicamente en él.-_Si fueras un humano… no duraría en que estuviera enamorado de ti.-_

Su comentario me llegó por sorpresa. Me limpié mis oídos por si había escuchado mal y me golpee la cabeza por si todo era ilusión.

-¿Qué has dicho Sasuke?-me acerqué a él nerviosa. Intentando buscar su cara entre la oscuridad-¿Sasuke?- Al acercarme más pude escuchar un suave ronquido y su respiración. Estaba dormido.

Sospecho que lo que me dijo entonces fue sin sentido, además estaba borracho.

**_Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad._**

Estúpido refrán sólo es eso…

Sólo es eso…

**¿Verdad?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chicas... lamento informarles que cai en una mini depresion... el capitulo 2 no tuvo muchos reviews... y eso me desalento demasiado. Agradesco a las personas que me dieron review...SI NO HAY REVIEWS NO HAY HISOTIRA!!!**

**ADELANTO!!!!**

**alfin Sakura dejara las alas para convertirse en un humano... **

**leanlo en el siguiente capitulo (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer**: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En cambio es fic es 100% de mi mente y de mi propiedad. Si hay un plagio por favor haganmelo saber.**

**La historia contiene OCC especialmente en Sakura…**

**Advertencias: la personaje principal es de fantasia, pero en este mismo capitulo de vuelve realidad.**

**Sin mas que decir disfuten la lecura (:**

**Asquerosos Humanos. IV**

**Me convertí en Humano.**

**Uchiha..niger**

_Sakura…si fueras humano…no dudaría en que estuviera enamorado de ti._

_Enamorado de ti._

_De ti._

Palabras sin sentido, de un jodido embriagado. Eso es todo. Por culpa de ese bastardo no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Y el fruto de eso se ve reflejado en mis abundantes ojeras.

-Sakura…luces como si no hubieras dormido anoche-su comentario casi me da un infarto, pero estoy de acuerdo que no lo hizo con mala intención.

Durante la mañana estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Agradecí mentalmente de que ahora él estuviera normal. Ya no había ojeras en su rostro, ya no había cansancio en su mirada, y lo mejor de todo es que ya no había sufrimiento.

Eso me alegraba. Era el mismo bastardo incrédulo de siempre.

-Sakura-me llamó quedamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-y yo todo lo contrario a él le conteste de forma brusca.

-Te compré un regalo mientras estabas dormida-me dijo buscando algo de una bolsa-No tienes porque agradecérmelo-me sonrió de oreja a oreja entregándome el regalo en una cajita de cartón.

-No pensaba agradecértelo-le dije observando su mueca de tristeza-es broma…maricon-lo ultimo lo sollocé, esperando a que no me escuchara.

Supongo que si lo hizo porque lo escuché bufar. Yo sólo reí y él se enojó mas.

Abrí la caja de cartón encontrándome con un diminuto, sensual, amarrillo y… atrevido traje de baño de dos piezas.

-¿Y esto que?-pregunté despreocupada no dándome cuenta de la picardía de Sasuke.

-Te lo pondrás para el estanque-…

-Ah bueno-…tiempo en que comenzaba a reaccionar…-¿Qué?-pregunté desfrenada aventando el traje a quien sabe donde.

-Te lo vas a poner.- me ordenó- Es una orden, además te veras…sexy-me dijo arqueando sus cejas de forma veloz y sonriendo picarón.

-Estas jodido-le grité roja de la vergüenza haciéndome cada vez mas pequeñita por la frustración.-Nunca ¿Escuchaste? Nunca me pondré esa puñetero traje de baño aunque sea lo último que haga.

.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué jodidos me puse este traje de baño?!-su sonora carcajada inundó mis oídos.

-Porque fue una orden-me respondió-despreocúpate Sakura…te ves muy bien-me sonrío gallardo.

Ante tal comentario preferí ignorarlo. Y simplemente me resigné a lo que fuera a pasar.

.

.

.

Día soleado, el viento soplando, Sasuke con unas bermudas azul marino y el motorcito de mi nuevo barco… significa un día sorprendentemente genial en el estanque.

Eran las 12:30 y a esta hora el jodido sol pegaba en la piel hasta arder, gracias a Dios el jardín nos protegía con las fabulosas palapas.

-Más rápido-grité emocionada con la velocidad a la que iba mi rosado barco. Casi al instante el barco viajó más rápido que antes haciendo que mis cachetes revolotearan de manera extraña. Sasuke se burlaba de mí.

-¡¡JODETE SASUKE!!-grité feliz antes de impactar mi cara con una maceta. Sasuke había chocado otra vez, y él no paraba de carcajearse.

-Perdóname Sakura-el animal vino corriendo hacia mí tratando de disimular su sonrisa. Una vez a lado mío me acomodó el traje de baño que se encargaba de mostrar gran parte de mi "nacha"(nalga) derecha.-Como nueva-susurró. Para ese entonces ya estaba roja de la cólera.

Durante el resto de las dos horas siguientes Sasuke y yo no hacíamos nada mas que divertirnos con el agua, yo claro siempre en el barco. Sasuke nadaba dentro del estanque, cuidándome de los peces que me veían como alimento.

-¡¡Mierderos pescados rastreros!! ¡¡Joder, yo no soy su alimento!!-le grité frustrada a los pescados.

-Ya esta bien Sakura, sólo 5 minutos más y nos vamos- me dijo sonriendo de forma bella. Sin querer me dejé llevar por su sonrisa haciendo perder mi mente en un colapso de segundos.

_Sakura…si fueras humano…no dudaría en que estuviera enamorado de ti._

Esas palabras de nuevo. Por mucho que me esforzara, no las podía olvidar.

Recobré mis sentidos cuando escuché el chasquido de sus grandes dedos frente a mi rostro.

-Si, lo entiendo-me hice la desentendida sujetándome fuerte del barco.

Escuché con fuerza el sonido para mí estruendoso del motor mientras sentía como se iba moviendo sobre la cristalina agua. Reía al ver como los pescados se iban asustados huyendo del motor.

-Maricones-dije orgullosa. Pero el chasquido de la lengua de Sasuke me calló.

-Maldición-le escuché mascullar, yo me giré extrañada para poder verlo. Me parecía sumamente extraño escuchar a Sasuke maldecir y más sin haber motivos que yo desconociera.-Sakura el control no funciona.-gritó con fuerza intentando nadar hacia mi para que no cayera al agua.

Entré en pánico. Busqué algo con intensidad entre mis caderas desesperada, rezando por que "eso" **no** estuviera ahí.

-Joder-grité agitada sintiendo la diminuta _**bolita de cristal**_ amarrada de las cuerdas en mis caderas. Intenté apartarla antes de que cayera al agua por el impacto. Pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba sumergida dentro de ella.

Estoy segura… se aproxima el catástrofe.

**Sasuke**

Temor, era aquel sentimiento que alimentaba cada rincón de mi ser en ese momento. Lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en este estupido día fue ver como el barco de juguete se estrellaba contra una roca, y ver a Sakura desaparecer entre ella.

-¡Sakura!-grité desesperado intentando vagamente remover el agua con ambos brazos.-Sakura-volví a gritar fuerte, pero ella no me contestó. Sentí mis mejillas acaloradas y mis ojos salados ardían de dolor. Lo admito…quería llorar.

La necesitaba…la necesitaba demasiado.

Mis músculos se tensaron al ver el movimiento brusco del estanque y como el día soleado se iba sin dejar rastro. El cielo se puso negro, quería llover.

Las luces por debajo del agua aparecían de todos los colores posibles, iluminando el estanque de manera brutal.

Entonces lo recordé.

_-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Sasuke tomando con dos de sus dedos la diminuta bolita de cristal que se amarraban en las caderas de la pelirrosa._

_-No la toques-lo apartó Sakura, dejando aún más confundido al chico._

Seguía desesperado, viendo sin poder hacer nada los cambios de las luces bajo del agua. No lo disimulaba, estaba asustado. Tenia pavor a lo que le fuera suceder a la pequeña y tonta de Sakura.

Los cambios del clima al mi alrededor seguían empeorando. No podía no pensar en lo peor.

_-¿Qué es?-volvió a preguntar. Sakura rodó los ojos mientras sostenía entre sus manos aquella bola verde de cristal._

_-Esto es prácticamente mi vida-los ojos de Sasuke se entre abrieron. Sakura suspiró-Aquí esta guardada mi alma Sasuke. Aquí en esta pequeña y puñetera bolita de cristal se encuentra mi alma-hizo énfasis al comentario._

_Sasuke no lo creía._

Poco a poco vi como el agua del estanque se calmaba, y como la luz se reducía a un solo color. Al final el estanque se puso rosa, y miles de sakuras (flores de cerezo) comenzaron a emerger de él.

Era… era magia.

_-Aún no entiendo-expresó confundido Sasuke. La diminuta volvió a bufar cabreada._

_-Sasuke…mi futuro, mi pasado, mi presente, toda mi jodida vida se encuentra en esta repulsiva bola de cristal.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza-Significa que con ella…podría volver a renacer.-_

_Los orbes negros de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa. Sakura no pudo evitar reír con picardía masajeando levemente la bolita verde de cristal que brillaba con el tacto._

En mis ojos no cabía la sorpresa al ver como unas puntas de los dedos de tamaño _normal_ emergían suavemente del agua, acariciando el aire.

-¿Sakura?-pregunté, instantáneamente los dedos se escondieron entre el agua aumentando mi curiosidad. Haciendo que mi cercanía hacia ella fuera escasa.

_-¿Eso quiere decir que puedes ser una humana cuando tú quieras?-Sakura soltó una suave carcajeada, mirando con intensidad los orbes negros de Sasuke._

_-…No…-expresó seria.-Bueno, realmente si lo puedo hacer… pero eso lleva consecuencias.-vio fija las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, apretando con fuerza la bola de cristal._

_-¿Consecuencias?-preguntó él. Ella asintió levemente._

Busqué con mis manos el cuerpo de Sakura, llamándola insistidamente esperando a que me respondiera.

-Sakura-susurré al sentir las suaves hebras de fino cabello por debajo del agua con mis dedos, creando levemente el ardor de mis mejillas.

Bajé más mis manos sintiendo sus desnudos hombros y cuidadosamente la elevé hacia mí.

Ansiaba el momento de tenerla cerca.

_-Así es-calló por momentos sintiendo la mirada de él fija en ella.-La única manera de que se libera el alma, es haciendo que el cristal tenga contacto con el agua. Una vez eso el efecto es irreversible.-_

_-¿Aunque ya estés muerta?-la brillantez de los ojos aumento al ver la mirada seria de ella._

_-Aunque ya este muerta-sonrió fingidamente-Pero…-bajó su vista haciendo que su rosado flequillo le cubriera media cara.-No puedo volver a revivir así como así… una vez viva sólo tengo 7 días para estar en tierra como humana…-_

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con destello, haciendo vibrar cada parte de mi piel. Me erizó cada vello de mi brazo y me hizo sentir aquella tremenda calidez.

Ya no habían alas, ya no habían orejas puntiagudas, ya no era diminuta, ya no era una hada.

-Bastardo-expresó inmune levantándole por completo. Estaba desnuda, y mi sonrojes no tardó en aparecer. Acarició suavemente su desnudo pecho bajo mi libre torso. Pero a pesar de eso no sentí ni un apique de perversión hacia aquella pura y hermosa mujer.

Tuve aquella descarga electrizante al sentir sus labios fríos sobre mi cuello y sus manos tibias entre mi cabello. La tomé fuerte de la cintura y la acerqué todo lo que podía a mi cuerpo. Abrazándola.

_-Después de ese lapso moriré, esta vez sin llegar a ningún lugar. -dijo triste acercándose cautelosa hacia el rostro de Sasuke-Es por eso que no me iré. ¡A pesar de que te odio tanto no soportaría que te vallas de mi lado!-Sasuke se quedó sin palabras al sentir los diminutos labios sobre los suyos._

Sakura ahora era un humano…

La besé castamente el los labios sintiendo el cuerpo cansado e inerte de ella sobre mis brazos. Se había desmayado.

Vi con dulzura la cara hermosa de esta mujer y me di cuenta de algo…

Definitivamente…

No la iba a perder.

**Chan-chan-chan-chaan!! Alfiin ella es una humana ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Merescoo reviews?**

**Todo este capitulo que porcierto me encanto es gracias a la carsisma que me dieron sus hermosos reviews**

**Me hacen sentir grandee 34 reviwes en un capitulo wuuuuuuuuu!! Las amooo**

**Y ya sabeen si no hay reviews no hay fic porque no habra inspiración!!**

**Quiero que rompan el record si es que se puede y me hagan hacer con animos el proximo capitulo…donde habra conflictos… y muchos celos ^^**


	5. Celos

**Madres! No tengo excusa alguna.**

**Les traigo la conti, una que me costo gran trabajo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, todo es de Kishimoto, mas sin embargo esta historia es 100% mia. Disfrtuten la lectura.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Había despertado aquella mañana quejándome con un dolor en la cien. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, y dudaba mucho tener resaca pues apostaba mis pezones que Sasuke no me hubiera permitido tomar dicha gotita de alcohol.

Seguía bajo mis sabanas, extrañamente de un distinto color y grosor. Estas eran claras como un lienzo, las mías eran rosadas.

Descubrí mi cara y choque con la lámpara que antier no estaba. Mi casa muy apenas contaba con una cama acolchonada y un lindo peinador cuyo había desaparecido misteriosamente, en lugar de eso me encontré con la esquina oscura de las paredes de Sasuke y justo abajo mi diminuta casita de muñecas.

Diminuta…

Casita…

De muñecas…

Poco me importo si acaso estaba desnuda, me levante de la cama a una velocidad sorprendente y pegué el grito de mi vida al verme frente al espejo. De nuevo esos rasgos de alguien madura, mis ojos volvían a tener aquella forma curiosa, de unos ojos rasgados pero ala vez grandes, con aquel color verde intenso. Suspiré al sentir con mis dedos aquella boca carnosa y rosa que hace mucho había olvidado, al igual que mi afilada cara y mi pelo largo. Pegué otro grito al sentir entre mis manos de nuevo aquellos senos que extrañaba tanto junto con mis nalgas.

Los recuerdos me vinieron como un cohete en el espacio. El lago, el accidente, las luces, Sasuke. Y de nuevo una punzante en mi cabeza que me hizo de aquel tiempo un espantoso delirio.

Salí de la habitación en cuanto antes, importándome muy poco si me daba en la madre en las escaleras al bajar a toda prisa. Una vez pisando suelo encontré a Sasuke justo al frente. Ahí estaba a él, tan menso como siempre, sentado despreocupadamente en su sillón, cambiando constantemente los canales con el control remoto viendo el televisor.

Justo al tiempo escuche un sonido hueco a mi lado. En la cocina y a unos metros apartado, estaba Uchiha Itachi, en un intento por devorar su desayuno pues su cuchara estaba en el suelo y sus ojos me miraban directamente con desaprobación.

- Itachi, se te cayo la cuchara -dude en seguir caminando cuando el mayor de los Uchihas se levantó cauteloso de la silla.

-Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?-

-…-

-Yo le hable de ti Itachi- defendió Sasuke.

- Hora de las presentaciones- sonrió una vez estando frente a nosotros.

-Itachi, ella es Sakura… una muy muy muuuy vieja amiga.-

-Pues ni tan vieja, porque para llevarse tanto y salir así a la sala creería yo que son muy o más que buenos amigos.-

-¡¿Qué?-grite inconscientemente.

Dirigí mi vista hacia mi cuerpo, parpadee unos segundos y forme una ¨o¨ con mi boca al verme en ese atuendo. Una pequeña polera negra de tirantillos que llegaba justamente debajo de mi nalga.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Itachi rompió el silencio, ignorando olímpicamente mi estado y el escaso sonrojo de Sasuke.

- Ayer me encontré con Sasuke y…-comencé yo, dudando y golpeándole el codo al pobre Sasuke.- ¿Y luego que paso idiota?-

- Te invite a cenar, pero te emborrachaste…– Mierda, este cabrón me estaba haciendo quedar mucho mas mal.

-¡Oh por supuesto que no me emborraché Sasuke!..¿Pero que cojones dices? Esta muy gracioso el pequeño Sasuke hoy ¿verdad Itachi?- Itachi elevó sus hombres con indiferencia.

Este maldito cabrón me estaba provocando escalofríos de los nervios.

Al final de cuentas terminamos con una historia muy loca, que por increíble que parezca, Itachi había creído cada palabra y sonrío una vez terminadas las presentaciones.

-El gusto es mío Itachi-dije hipócritamente una vez que este se había dado media vuelta para seguir comiendo su desayuno pendiente.

* * *

-No pienso salir con esto- Sasuke se mofó tras la puerta -El short es **muy** corto, y la polera muy pegada-

-Se llaman minishort Sakura-

-¡Y una mierda!-mire mi reflejo por el espejo, vestía un minishort color rojo y una polera de lino y tirantes gruesos color blanca. –Los tacones son gigantes- mire indiferente mis zapatos, de un tacón impresionante y un color rojo escoses.

No sabia como demonios Sasuke lo había hecho. Pero se las había arreglado para comprarme todo un lindo guardarropa para antes de que despertara. Me puse la bolsa al hombro y me acomode mi despeinada trenza.

Sonreímos el uno al otro al vernos. Y nos dirigimos al auto.

Hoy por primera vez en años iba a salir nuevamente, Sasuke se encargó de convencerme diciendo que esta seria una buena oportunidad para conocer y disfrutar estos únicos 7 días de vida. Aquel era un pensamiento que me molestaba y deprimía a la vez.

El paseo fue mas que dominante, el Uchiha se empeñaba en contarme la historia de cada maldito edificio de Londres, los cuales y para mi sorpresa, eran cientos. Pasadas las 6 de la tarde estaba dormida del aburrimiento, con un hilito constante de baba amenazando con mojar el asiento.

-Al fin en casa- besé el suelo al salir del auto. Sasuke pasó de largo y se adentro en su propiedad. Yo en cambio seguía apachurrada en el pasto, llorando de felicidad por haber terminado aquel eterno paseo.

Crucé el marco de la puerta y me deshice de los tacones, mis pies rojos y con ampollas salieron al descubierto, provocando un mal olor del que me hizo saber Itachi y Sasuke. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Yo, conviviendo con dos hombres cuyo perfil era mas que perfecto, viviendo en una hermosa casa donde yo no era una sirvienta, ni yo lo podía creer.

Las horas pasaron, a las 8 en punto el sol se metió al igual que Sasuke a su habitación. Itachi y yo recorríamos la cocina, asaltando la alacena y quemando uno que otra barra de pan en el tostador. Aburridos y llenos fuimos directo a la sala, pasando por el pasillo de los recuadros. Ya que en cada rincón de la pared, había una fotografía de la familia de Sasuke llenando el espacio.

Pero solo una llamo mi atención. CaSi oculta y en donde abundaba las penumbras, había un recuadro, uno muy grande. En el salía Sasuke con un traje, sonriendo y abrazando a la femenina de alado. Sus ojos eran chispeantes y azules, su cabello era largo y dorado como el sol, y lucia un vestido de escote color morado, acentuándose en su perfecta y femenina figura, al igual que él, ella también le abrazaba casi con recelo.

Era curioso, pues nunca había visto esta imagen antes a pesar de que ya llevaba casi un mes.

-¿Quién es ella?-

Itachi se apoyó en la pared callado. En ese momento sonó el timbre, y casi de inmediato resonaron los pasos de Sasuke bajando la escalera y al poco rato el sonido de la puerta.

-Su nombre es Ino-

Sentí un picor en mi nariz e hice un moellin con mis labios. Sin dar explicaciones salí del pasillo decida a enfrentar a Sasuke. Aunque yo misma sabia, que no había nada que reclamar. No lo en contre en la sala, la puerta estaba cerrada y atracada por Sasuke, seguramente apoyado en la puerta.

Desplegué las cortinas de la ventana y vi através del cristal la presencia femenina al otro lado de las rejas. Era ella. La mujer del recuadro. LA malvada del cuento. Y la que Sasuke amaba para mi infierno…

Ino Yamanaka.

**No tengo un perdon! Lo se pequeñas! Eh tardado casi un año y se que merezo piñazos en mi cabeza! Hahaha**

**La unica excusa que tengo, esque la inspiración no me llega, sin embargo tengo planeado eliminar dos historias y hacer dos nuevas, ambas con un trama especial.**

**Perdonenme, y denme los reviews que deseen u,u**

**Soy una mala genesis… muy mala..**

**Pd… arriba el sasusaku… y arriba mi hombre uchiha sasuke **


End file.
